


Lance's bouncing heart

by WhatTheCheese



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions are made and feelings are felt, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hunk and Lance talk about deep stuff, Love Confessions, Plance Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: Lance has a lot of crushes, everyone knows that. But there is only one he has true feelings for. But to finally tell her, he has to be pushed.





	1. Latenight talking

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just had the idea for this fic and couldn't stop writing.
> 
> Please excuse my grammar, it isn't near to perfect. English is not my first language so mistakes will probably cross your path.
> 
> There will be multiple chapters and they'll cover a bigger span of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk are talking about love and Lance makes a realization which leads to a lot

It was late at night and the only Paladins left in the lounge were Hunk and Lance. Pidge usually was awake too at that time, but she probably used the silence of her room to work at some of her tech-stuff. The two guys already sat there for hours and talked about everything that came to their mind, which in Hunk's case, was mostly Shay. He knew the alien girl for quite some time now and they had a crush on eachother since the beginning. Only Hunk couldn't wrap his huge genius head around the fact that she liked him just as much as he did her. 

"I mean, why would she? Girls never liked me. Especially around you, I am the fat sidekick, the wingman." Lance looked at his friend in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? First of all, you're not fat, you're cuddly and loving. You just needed to meet the right kind of girl. Literally. Next time you see her, you just try to get something going. Talk to her, tell her how you truly feel. Girls love that", he said, trying to cheer him up. It seemed to work, judging from the red cheeks and the smile on his face. "Lance...we all know you have a crush on every girl that crosses your path, but..have you ever been in love? Like really in love?"

Wow, Lance really didn't expect a question so deep. He really had to think, but he had to admit, there was someone. It wasn't Allura, although everyone who knew him would think that. Of course, she was pretty and he tried to hit on her everytime he saw her. But he realized that this kind of behaviour wasn't the way to treat her. She was the heart of Voltron, without her nobody of the Paladins would be here right now. Even though Shiro was the official Leader and flew the black lion, she was a natural and could fly the blue lion better than he ever could. He respected her in every way possible. But did he love her? No. When he thought of love, he saw a pair of amber eyes before him. He loved the way they lit up when she talked about technology or Video Games. He loved the way she wiggled her glasses when she explained one of her ideas. He loved her cute little smile...It took him a long time to realize, but he loved her.

Hunk noticed the dreamy expression on his face and poked his shoulder to bring him back to reality. "Uh, Lance? Are you okay? Was the question too much? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Lance ran a hand through his dark brown hair and looked down to his feet. "Pidge...", he whispered, too quiet for his friend to hear. "What?"  
"Pidge", he said again, a little louder this time. Hunk's eyes widened. He didn't expect that, but was even happier about that answer. "Wow. Really? Please explain." Lance raised his head to look at him and let out a deep sigh. Here they were, talking about their feelings. Not that it didn't feel nice, Hunk was his best friend after all. And it felt good not talking about the war going on and the evil forces they had to fight, even just for a few moments. And he knew he had to talk about it at some point. 

"I know it's strange, especially for me. But...I think I just developed feelings bigger than friendship for her. Way bigger. I think it just took me a very long time to notice. I'm not as smart as you or..Pidge." He blushed as he spoke out her name, thinking of her cute smile again. Before totally glancing off, he continued: "We spent so much time together and it was always so much fun talking and joking with her, playing video games together, fighting with her against the Galra...gosh she is good at fighting. And so smart. Without her, we would have already died ten times. Anyway, at some point, I also realized how...cute she is. When she talks about technology for example, her eyes light up and she smiles that cute smile that makes my heart bounce. I know what falling in love feels like and I know, that is it. I've fallen. Hard. A crush is something different. You see the person and you're like 'Oh yeah I like that person, they're hot, I wouldn't be mad if they would kiss me', but falling in love is much more geniune. You want to be with the person. You want to hold and protect them forever.You want them to be yours."

Hunk could do nothing but stare at his friend, who just spilled his heart. He never heard Lance, Loverboy Lance speaking so fondly of someone. He knew he said the truth. He drew him into a tight hug, being happy that he opened himself. On top of that, he knew that his feelings were returned.

"So...you gonna tell her?", he asked after releasing and earned a sad look on Lance's face. "No. I can't. I have the feeling I already messed up. You know, being me, flirting with other girls...She must think I'm a stupid goofball who isn't able to have real feelings for someone, who never wants something solid." Hunk understood. Everybody knew how he used to flirt with every girl he saw. "Why did you do it so much when you love her then?", he asked and Lance's expression grew even more sad. "I don't know...I guess I've always done it when I liked someone. I guess it's just my way of saving myself from getting rejected or hurt. If I think I don't have any chances, I just flirt with other girls. I know it doens't make any sense, but running away just seemed easier than being confronted with feelings and possible rejection. I'm nothing more than a quiznaking coward, Hunk!“ He rolled himself into a ball on the couch and covered his eyes with his hands. Then he felt a big hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "You're not a coward. I guess these kind of feelings are just a lot. Especially for someone like you, no offence. I think you should just talk to her. You said it yourself, girls like that. You'll be okay, trust me. I know it."

Lance took his hands from his face and looked at him. "How do you know it will work out? Did you two already talk about this?", he asked, already knowing the answer. Hunk and Pidge were best friends too, Hunk was just great to talk to. But that would mean... "She likes me too?", Lance asked with an excited, squeaking voice. Dang it, Hunk gave it away. "Well, yeah, she came to me like last week and we talked about it. At that point I didn't know that it's possible you return her feelings. But that is awesome! So you have to talk to her, right now. She is probably awake anyway, so go ahead. It will work." Lance didn't hear half of what Hunk just said. She loved him too? How? After all he had done, he thought there was no way. But if you're in love with someone, really in love, you somehow ignore that. He knew what that felt like. "What did she say about me?“", he asked, feeling his cheeks blushing and his heart bouncing. 

"Well, I don't want to give away too much, since it's a thing between you two, but I'll just give you a hint that will reassure you that she likes you. Just remember her reactions everytime you talked about Allura or just did your thing with other girls. What did she say or do?"

Dang. He remembered. One time, as he still had a crush on Allura, he asked Hunk if she ever talked about him when he wasn't in the room. While Hunk just made a sarcastic response, Pidge slapped him with the robot she was working on. Back then, he thought it was an accident, but knowing what he knew now, it just made perfect sense. At other times, she was one of the first to call him out in annoyance. She was..jealous.

"I'm such an idiot", he mumbled and stood up, ready to talk to the girl he was in love with. "I'm going to talk to her", he said with determination and looked down at Hunk with a smile. "Thank you Hunk...You're the best."“ He nodded in response and made an expression that meant 'go'.


	2. Confession time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is finally pulling himself together.

Excited and nervous, mostly nervous, he went to her room. As he stood before the door, he hesitated. What if she still rejected him? What if he actually messed up? He shook his head. No, he couldn't run away anymore. He used this method for far too long. 

Finally, he took a long breath and knocked. No answer. Maybe she was just super busy. So he just pushed the button to open the door and hoped she would talk to him. Against his expectations, she wasn't busy or working on anything, she was asleep. Curled up in a ball, she layed on the floor, next to her equipment. Lance couldn't help but smile. Even in her sleep she looked cute. He didn't want to wake her up, so he decided to postpone the emotional conversation and turned around, then he heard a noise. She woke up.

"Lance?", he heard her tired voice say and turned around to face her. She rubbed her eyes and raised herself up, looking at him with her amber eyes. "Hey...", he said, trying not to blush. At the same time, he noticed her blushing as well. It was the first time he noticed her doing that. "What do you want? I thought you all were asleep already." Lance smiled. "You fell asleep too!", he joked and his heart made another bounce as she returned the smile. "Yeah but only after working for a few hours. So, again: What do you want? Can I help you or something?" She stood up and sat on the bed, which was way more comfy than the floor. As she waited for an answer, she inspected the tall boy before her. He was strangely awkward, more than usual. He just stood there, scratching his head anxiously with a nervous smile on his cute face.

She fell in love with him a while ago. She knew him for so long and still it took her a long time to realize she had feelings bigger than friendship for the Paladin of the red lion. Yes, he could be a freaking goofball at times and the sight of him flirting with other girls ripped her heart apart. But the more time they spent together talking, joking and playing video games, the more she fell for his ocean blue eyes, his charming, yet goofy smile. She never was in love, but if she had to guess, this was it.

She had fallen for Loverboy Lance. Hard.

And she already knew she didn't have a chance. Lance didn't flirt with Allura anymore, but she was sure she couldn't be his type. At some point she couldn't bear it anymore and she decided to talk to Hunk. Of all the Paladins, next to Lance, he was her best friend. He also was Lance's best friend, so it would be helpfull, at least she hoped that. 

"Hunk, I know you're the best friend of both of us, but I have to talk to somone about this and it can't be him." Before Hunk could ask something, she continued: "I realized I kinda like Lance...A lot. I know it seems strange since Lance used to be and kinda i the womanizer we all know, but we spent so much time together. He is just so much fun to talk to and to hang out with and he is an amazing fighter, although I won't ever call him 'the sharpshooter'. And his eyes, his smile...I think it just got me. Although I won't have any chance, I've fallen for him." As she finished babbling, Hunk looked at her with a smile. "Pidge, I've known Lance as long as I've known you. Yes, Lance can be a goofball, but I'm sure he will come to his mind. Sadly, I really don't know if he likes you back, he didn't talk to me about that. Yet. If he does, he is really good at hiding it. I'm sure you'll work this out", he said and gave her a big hug. 

That was last week. Before tonight. Before Lance admitted his feelings to his best friend. Before he stood in front of the girl he loved, about to confess his feelings to her. "Listen, Pidge", he finally spoke and sat beside her on the bed to be on the same level with her. Well, more or less, she was still a lot shorter than him. "I wanted to talk to you. I've been up all night because I talked to Hunk and now I decided that it would be the best if I talk to you immediately." Pidge looked at him the entire time, her heart pounding in her chest. He talked to Hunk? No way, was his reason the same as hers? It couldn't be... 

 

"I'm listening", she said slowly and was nervous about what he was about to say next. Again, Lance took a deep breath. "Quiznak, how do I start...Okay, so here is the thing. I..I like you, Pidge. A lot. You can even say I've fallen in love with you. I know it never looked like it, but it's true. I'm so sorry if I hurt you by flirting with Allura or just all those girls. It's just my way of running away from my emotions, my insecurities. I thought I already messed up enough with that. But my feelings for you only grew. I love your excitement for technology, even though I never understand a thing. I love your eyes. I love your smile. Gosh, your smile. Do you even know what it does to me? My heart is bouncing like crazy. Like at this moment. Pidge, I love you." Lance was relieved that he finally got that off his chest. But at the same time, he was anxious about her response. 

Pidge couldn't help but stare at Lance. The boy she loved. The boy who just confessed his love to her. She looked him straight into his blue eyes. She could do that all day, and as she did that, she noticed the fear in them.The fear of being rejected. But he didn't have to be scared. She would never reject him. And deep down, Lance knew that. But even though Hunk told him what he knew, he was still scared that it was already too late.

"Lance. Wow. I..I didn't expect such a..beautiful confession. And I have to say: I feel the same for you. I've fallen completely in love with your eyes, your goofiness, your smile...", she blushed and thought about the way he smiled when a plan worked out or when they joked around. And his laugh...It was just as awesome. "I have to admit, I was annoyed and jealous when you tried to hit on other girls. But it didn't stop my feelings from growing. I didn't expect to be your type though." Lance smiled and put his hand on hers. "Pidge, I don't exactly have a type. You touched my heart. That's all that matters." With her cheeks blushing and a loving smile growing on her face, she grabbed his hand tight. 

And before any of them could say anything doubtful, his lips were on hers. Pidge closed her eyes and returned the kiss. It was her first kiss and she was more than happy that Lance was the person she shared it with. After a few ticks, they seperated and looked at eachother with a look on their face which could only be described as love. "Wow...That was amazing", Pidge said and scooched a bit closer to Lance. He squeezed her hand and almost lost himself in her beautiful eyes. The eyes of the girl he just kissed, the eyes of the girl he loved with all his heart. "Yeah. So amazing, that I want to do it again." Pidge chuckled and happily accepted. As their lips met again, it was even more loving, more passionate. Lance gently put both his hands to her waist and Pidge slung her arms around his neck. Gosh, he could stay like this forever. All his fear from earlier had been washed away, all he felt now was happiness and love. And he knew, he would always feel that way. For nothing in the world would he let her go. "You make me so happy", she whispered, even though they were the only people in the room. "Same goes for you, Katie", he whispered back and gave her a kiss on the forehead and drew her in a warm embrace. With a smile, she rested her head on his chest. 

They could stay forever like this. No fight against the evil, no war in space. Just them embracing eachother, feeling the warmth of the other. But eventually, they had to seperate and Lance had to go back to his room to finally go to bed. After how everything went, he knew he would sleep more than well. "See you tomorrow", he said and gave her a soft, long kiss on the lips. She nodded with a dorky smile and watched the boy she loved, the boy who loved her in return, leave her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left Kudos and read it in the first place! It gave me a bit of courage to continue the story :)


	3. An awkward breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge are basically bad in keeping something for themselves

As Lance woke up next morning, the first thing he thought about was, to no surprise, Pidge. Her sparkling eyes, her cute smile, the way she looked at him, everything that happened last night. All that was abolutely perfect. She was perfect. She was his. He would never let her go. It was pretty early in the morning, he still had like half a Varga til breakfast. After he took a shower and put his clothes on, he decided to stop at a certain room before he went to breakfast. He pushed the button to Pidge's door, but to his surprise, her bed was empty and she already headed out. 'She must be in the kitchen already', he thought to himself and made his way to the kitchen. 

Just as he expected, Pidge was there. So was Hunk who greeted him with a grin that was almost too big for his face. Lance's gaze automacially went over to Pidge, who tried to look innocent, but she failed. "You told him?", he asked, trying to look angry, but he couldn't be mad. He wanted Hunk to be the first person who knew, since he was the one who brought him to pull himself together, to confess to her. "I'm sorry Lance, but I knew you two talked and since she was here first, I just had to ask her." "And I thought you would want him to know first anyway, so I told him everything went well and we're together now", she said smiling and Lance's heart was bouncing once again. 

They were together. He liked the sound of that. 

 

"It's alright", Lance said and kissed his girl gently on the forehead, before he sat down next to her. Hunk looked at his two friends and couldn't be more happy that they figured this out. In fact, he was so happy he could cry. "Gosh I love you two so much!" 

And before they could even blink, the two of them were embraced in a bear hug. Lance chuckled. "Okay, easy big guy, we love you too."

"So, when are you gonna tell the others?", Hunk asked curiously, after he released them. Lance and Pidge looked at each other. Well, that was something they hadn't thought of until now. And they would come to breakfast any moment. Should they wait? Should they pretend that there was nothing? They knew that wasn't possible, for them and for Hunk, he couldn't hide any emotions. "I guess we'll tell them after breakfast. You know, to avoid it getting awkward. I can only face that much awkwardness after I ate something“", Pidge said and Lance agreed nodding. "You're really the brain of the team."

"Your brain." Pidge felt her cheeks blushing and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now, but at exactly at this moment, the door opened. Just in time. Shiro, Keith who was visiting, Coran and Allura entered the room and greeted them with a 'good morning'. 

Like they planned, Lance and Pidge tried to be not too suspicious. Hunk began to fill their plates with food-goo and the started eating. "Why were you here so early?", Allura asked, looking at Pidge. Usually, she wasn't this early and more importantly, not this awake at this time in the morning. She shot up in her seat and almost choked on her food-goo, but manged to swallow it down. "Um...", she stammered and scratched her head. Quiznak. This was harder than she thought it would be. "I just woke up early. It happens", she said, trying not to look at Lance for rescue. It would give even more away. But it seems to work, Allura seemed to be satisfied with the answer and continued eating. Pidge let out a sigh and looked at Lance, since the danger appeared to be over. He gave her an encouraging smile and he realized it was hard too, since her eyes were just too wonderful to look away. This game went on for a few more doboshes and it became more difficult by the tick.

Lance wished he could just yell out their situation. How much he loved Pidge and that she was his girlfriend now. And he was her boyfriend. But it only would make the situation more awkward. "Um...Guys? What is it with you today? You're acting kind of...weird", he heard Keith say and jumped in his chair. Oh no. "What? Weird? Us? Haha, no way!" Lance let out a nervous laugh, already knowing they had failed. 

Pidge knew it too and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Lance, I think we have failed. Guys, Lance and I wanted to tell you something", Pidge finally said and everybody at the table stared at her in surprise, including Lance. "Pidge..", he whispered and couldn't help but smile. "Yes", Lance tuned in and grabbed her hand so everyone could see it. "Me and Pidge. Pidge and me are now a couple", he almost yelled, exploding with pride. Pidge felt her cheeks going red again and she looked around to see how they reacted. Hunk was obviously still crying tears of joy. Coran was not much different. "Oh sweet young love", he mumbled and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Shiro and Keith just smiled. "I knew you would come to your senses", Shiro said and earned a confused look from the both of them. "How did you know?", Lance asked with a higher voice than he would have liked. Shiro chuckled. "I know a lot of things, trust me. And I know both of you long enough to have noticed your looks and your behaviour. I'm very happy for you two, just so you know." Lance nodded. Wow, he really must have been an idiot. Shiro probably knew before both of them were sure of their feelings. He really was the leader of Voltron. 

And now, Allura. She was smiling, but there was something else to her face. "Allura? What is it?", Pidge asked with concern. Wasn't she happy for them? She never returned Lance's flirting, she was annoyed by it to say the least, so she knew that couldn't be a problem. Allura sighed. "Lance. Pidge. I'm happy that you developed this kind of feelings for eachother, even more that they are returned by the other. But you have to keep in mind that you're still part of a big mission. It can't influence our teamwork, since everyone in the team should be treated eaqually. But I think it even helps. Lance, I never thought you would develop something more than...flirtatious feelings for someone."   
"Hey!" Lance wanted to be upset, but she was right. It was rare that he felt a love as strong as this. Like he said, he'd fallen hard and nothing could change that. He laughed, squeezing Pidge's hand a bit tighter. "I hope you will be very happy for a long time. You deserve a bit of happiness after all what went and what is still going on", Allura continued with a now even bigger smile. "Thank you Allura", the couple said in unison. 

As breakfast was over and they left the room, Lance stopped in front of the door, waiting for everyone to disappear in their rooms. "What is it Lance?" Pidge still held his hand. Without saying anything, he turned to face her. He cupped her beautiful face with both hands and kissed her gently. He wanted to do that all morning, and so was she. "Feels good", Lance said with his 'flirty voice', he usually never used on Pidge. But now, everything was different. Pidge let out a giggle. „"What, kissing me or the relief of having told everyone?"

"Both."

He took her hand in his and together, they went to the Lounge. Today would be a good day. Everything with Pidge would be good, he felt it. Everyday she would be by his side, every moment they'd spent together. Even though they were literally worlds away from earth and he missed his family more than everything, she gave him a litte bit of hope that he would see them again soon. She was a piece of earth in space.


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is finally coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homesickness and injuries
> 
> Enjoy

It has been a year now and the relationship between Lance and Pidge hadn't changed. In fact, it only grew stronger with every day. Of course, sometimes they had their differences, but they always managed to figure it out. They were two very different people after all. She was an Introvert, he an Extrovert. She was self confident, he pretended to be it to cover his insecurities. She was a genius when it came to technology, he was more phisical. He was blue, she was green. 

But maybe because they were so different in most things, they worked so well. Pidge helped him with his insecurities and helped him be more confident. He helped her being more open. He tried to understand the technological stuff she said, but mostly he just listened because she was so cute when she talked about it. They just brought up the best in each other. 

Blue became her favorite color, just as green became his. 

"I can't wait to get back home when this is over", Lance said while cuddling with her on the couch in the lounge. He was lying down and she laid on top of him, her head buried in his chest. She smiled into it. "Me too", she muffled and raised her head up, so she could look into his blue eyes. They were looking back at her, the sparkle of yearning in them. He couldn't wait to see his parents, his grandparents, siblings and many nieces and nephews again. His youngest niece was just a baby when he left for Galaxy Garrison, she had to be about six or seven now. 

His mother was scared half to death when she didn't hear from her son, when he vanished from the Garrison and no one knew where he was. He was reported as missing. And for a long time, they believed he would turn up sooner or later. But he didn't. They had no idea he was defending the universe in a robotic lion, they had no idea he was alive. 

Until Pidge found her brother and her dad. She did everything to rescue them, she looked everywhere. She wouldn't believe they were dead, it wasn't possible. And she did it. While her brother stayed in space to fight alongside Voltron with the rebels against the Galra, her dead returned to earth. Hunk and Lance used the opportunity to record messages for their families on earth. Commander Holt took them with him and gave one message to Lance's family. 

His mother couldn't believe her ears when she heard the message was from her youngest son. He told them everything in the message, where he was, what he was doing and mostly, that he was coming back. He apologized about a thousand times that he scared them, that he made them cry. His mother didn't sop crying, but this time, it was pure joy. She would have the chance to embrace her son again. 

Lance really couldn't wait to see them, but he also was excited for another reason: He wanted to introduce them to his girlfriend and he knew they would love her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pidge's heart was racing, her chest almost exploded. She was scared. Hundreds of scenarios circled in her head. The bad ones outweighed the good ones and that surely didn't calm her down.

She had to find him.

The war was over. They, the Galra and the rest of the universe finally were in peace. The war was over, but there still was one problem. 

Where was Lance?

Pidge searched almost the whole Galra ship. He had to be somewhere. "Lance? Where the quiznak are you?", she asked for about the 100th time. Again, no answer. The group had split up and the others were looking for him too. "Still haven't found him", she heard Hunk say with an anxious voice. She shook her head in denial. Tears were forming in her eyes as she continued running. 

She opened another door to another room, hoping that she would find him here.

And finally – There he was. He was lying on the ground, dead Galra around him. "Lance!", she cried out, rushing to him and kneeling beside him. "Guys, I found him. He is unconcious though so you need to get here", Pidge said and turned her face to the boy she loved, the boy who lay unconcious on the ground. "Lance", she whispered, scanning his face and body. He was wounded. Blood came out under his chest plate and athin stream ran down his forehead. Carefully, she took off his helmet. She used the device on her wrist to scan his injuries. He got shot in the chest two times and had several broken ribs from that. Luckily, his heart wasn't hit. Pidge sighed with relief, then went on to scan his injury on his head. He wasn't shot in the head, so the concussion probably came from him hitting the ground. 

Tears were forming in her eyes and ran down her face. He wasn't going to die, but he was hurt. He was unconcious. 'It was all my fault', she thought to herself. It was her plan to split up. If she would have been with him, she wouldn't have had to look for him all over the ship. He wouldn't be injured, or at least not that bad. Because she could have protected him. They protected each other, that's what they did. And the one time they didn't, they couldn't, one got hurt. She stroke his cheek gently with her thumb. "Don't worry, you'll make it. They'll come", she whispered more to herself than to him and turned her face to the door, to see or hear if the others were coming.

Then she heard a groaning beside her. She turned her and a pair of ocean blue eyes was looking at her. "Katie“", he mumbled with a rough voice and the sight of the girl he loved made him smile. "Lance!", she exclaimed and almost threw herself on top of him to hug him. "Careful", he laughed and distorted his face in pain. She backed away immediately and looked at him in worry. "I searched everywhere for you. I was scared to death, Mr. McClain", she said in a pretentious angry voice. "I'm sorry, Katie. But I'm not dead yet. I'm just in massive pain." Her face softened. "I should have been with you..." She felt the tears running again. "You would be hurt as well. Or worse. And I couldn't forgive myself for that", he said and he wanted to raise his arm to wipe her tears away, but he couldn't. It hurt too much. Then he closed his eyes again.

At this point, the others finally arrived. "Pidge! Lance!", Hunk said as he entered the room, breathing heavily. "Is he...okay?", he asked with concern, fear and worry in his voice and face. Pidge nodded. "He is injured. Several broken ribs and a concussion. We need to get him out of here and in a cryo pod immediately", she said, with a surprising calm and steady voice. Hunk carefully lifted him up and carried him back to the castle. "He'll be okay", Shiro said and hearing it from him was what she needed. He needed to be okay. She needed him, he needed her. 

After they returned to the castle, Lance was immediately brought to the cryo pod. Everyone assured her that he'd be okay in no time. It wasn't the first time he had to go in there. Every team member had to be healed in it at least once or twice. And she knew everything would be fine. But the thought of almost losing him still lingered in her mind and it made her feel anxious, uncomfortable. While the others celebrated the ennd of the war, she sat in front of his pod. She had spent almost the entire time he'd been in there, hoping for a kind of sign of him feeling better. 

"Pidge?", she herad a familiar voice say behind her and turned around. "Matt? What do you want?", she asked, looking at her big brother. "I just wanted to check you're okay", he said with a smile and sat down beside her. His eyes wandered from his sister to the boy she loved, standing in the healing pod. "„You really love him", he mumbled and drew her attention from Lance to him. "I do. And I want him healthy when we finally return to earth." Matt's smile grew. "Don't worry. He will be. To be honest, At first I didn't like the idea of you and him being together. You're my little sister, after all. And he...well, he isn't dumb but he is nowhere near your level. But hardly anyone is", he winked at her and laid an arm around her shoulder. "But I see how much you care for each other. And therefore I couldn't be happier for you." "Thank you Matt", she said happily and hugged him. 

They seperated as they heard footsteps behind them. It was Allura. "Pidge", she began ang knelt down beside her. "How are you?", she asked and her features softened. "I'm fine", she said and it wasn't even a lie. Talking to her brother always helped. "That's good to hear. I wanted to check on Lance. I think he is ready to get out." Pidge's face lit up. Finally. She followed the princess to the pod and watched as she pressed some buttons. The door opened and Lance opened his eyes. "Katie", he cried, before he stumbled over. Pidge and Allura both caught him and helped him stand up straight. "Lance, are you okay?", Pidge asked and was happy to see his sparkling blue eyes again. "Now that I'm with you, I'm more than okay", he said and gave her a smirk. 

Yep, he was healthy and himself again.


	5. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins finally return to earth.
> 
> Time for a family reunion!

After healing in the cryo pod, Lance just needed some rest til he was fully recovered. The castle was, finally, heading earth. They returned home, after all this time in space. "Lance?", Pidge asked, sitting next to him on his bed. "Hm?", he hummed, turning his head to face her, looking in her amber eyes. She seemed thoughtful, curious about what she was about to ask. "As you fell out of the healing pod...you shouted my name. What was that about? I was with you as you lost your conciousness again. It wasn't dramatic, apart from you being hurt. I just wanted to ask because it sounded like I was falling of a cliff or something."

Lance blinked. He tried to remember. He recalled talking to Pidge after she found him, then passing out again from the pain. But there was something else, in the pod. It was a dream. No. It was a nightmare. He had dreams before as he was in the healing pod. To process the things that happened before or during the moment he got the injury he was in the pod for. But this time, it really was a nightmare.   
"I remember. Not much...but there was you. I imagined how horrible it would be if...if I lost you. If you would have been the one hurt. Worse than that. I panicked. I couldn't live with that. I love you, Katie. And me surviving while you being lost...it's my worst nightmare."

Pidge couldn't help but stare at him. He was dead serious, she could hear it in his voice. The last time he spoke in this voice, was as he confessed his feelings to her. "You know something like that will never happen. And you also know that it would be the same nightmare for me if that would have happened to you on that ship. I was terrified. I couldn't lose you. The entire time you spent in the pod, I sat beside you. To make sure you'll be okay. And we both are okay. We're booth returning to earth", she said, with a sad smile on her lips and tears forming in her eyes. Lance was close to tearing up, too. He gently wiped her tears away with one thumb and rested his hand on her cheek, before kissing her softly. He could do that all day. And they both knew, someday they would have the chance to do so. 

The moment the've all been waiting for had finally come. Everyone sat on the bridge, watching as the castle approached their home planet. The closer it came, the more excitement bubbled up in Lance's chest. Pidge noticed it. Well, it wasn't that hard not to notice. He became fidgety, moving his feet back and forth. Pidge squeezed his hand to calm him down a bit, earning a nervous looking smile.

She understood how he felt. He was all about his family. He talked about them a lot. How he missed his mom hugging him after a long day, his brothers and him playing football together in their backyard, his nieces and nephews tackling him down, begging for a bed time story. She loved how his eyes lit up when he talked about his best memories. Of course he was excited and nervous, he didn't see them for years. It was the same for her and her mom. After her dad and brother being gone, she was alone. She only had the dog at home with her. Her dad returned to earth after being believed as dead a while ago. Now their children returned as well. 

After what seemed like a century, the castle landed on earth, on the landing field of the Galaxy Garrison. Before they landed, they could already see the people waiting for them. The biggest group of people waiting had to be Lance's Family. Then there were Hunk's parents, and lastly Pidge's mom and dad. The door of the castle opened and the paladins were nearly blinded by the daylight. "Welcome home", Coran said solemnly, gesturing outside. 

Lance couldn't believe that this was finally happening. After a long time, his feet touched real grass again. He could hear birds tweeting in the sky, he could see the the sun peaking out of the clouds. He could breathe fresh air without his helmet. He made his way towards his family, but he didn't come far, as he was thrown to the ground by one of his nephews. They both giggled as he hugged the little boy tightly and ruffled his dark brown hair. The hugging didn't stop there, soon he had his whole family around him, embracing him in those warm hugs he loved so much. However, he saved the most important one for last. Smiling, he seperated from the loving bunch and walked over to his mom, who stood there patiently waiting, his dad next to her. 

Both looked like they were about to cry, but they had to be happy tears. "Mom, dad...It's good to be home. I missed you. I'm sorry I had you worried, I"-, his speech was interrupted by his mom, finally embracing her youngest son, who came home after several years. His dad laid his arms around the both of them and next to coming together with Pidge, it had to be the best moment in Lance's life so far. 

"I'm proud of you. I never gave you up. The message you sent just was a confirmation for what I already knew. You're more than you always thought." That was all it took to get Lance tearing up as well. 

Everyone watched the heartwarming reunion, including Pidge, who stood by her mom. She never saw her so happy before. After all this time, the whole family was complete again. Everything was fine, everything was good as it was now.

Again, centuries seemed to have passed as Lance seperated from his parent's embrace. His gaze wandered around the field, searching for his girl. "Excuse me for one second", he said, turning at his heels, approaching her with the biggest smile he could muster. He put one hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to him. „Lance“, she said and tried not to blush before her entire family. They still had to tell her parents. Of course Matt knew, but her mom and dad still had no idea that their daughter not only defended the universe, but also fell in love with one of the guys she did it with. "Mom, dad...so there is something I..we have to tell you. Dad, you already know Lance", Sam smiled and nodded at the young man before him, already knowing where this was going. "He was one of my teammates", she explained to her mom, who also smiled. Her husband already told her about the team around Voltron. "So, Lance and I..."

"Pidge and Lance are a couple!", Matt suddenly shouted, his sister just took to long to spit out the truth. Everyone stared at him in annoyance. "Matt!", Lance and Pidge both exclaimed simultaneously and Lance crossed his arms in front of his chest angrily. "Sorry, but you just took too long. You've been together for over a year for Voltron's sake."

Well, he was right. They just couldn't stay mad for long. 

Pidge anxiously stared at her parents, hoping they would accept him. She would love him anyway, but having aproval would be nice. "I'm happy for you", her dad said, the fatherly smile he used to have when he was happy on his lips. "You know, defending the universe together can really form a bond stronger than everything else. And Lance", he turned to the boy holding his daughters hand, gulping anxiously as her father looked at him with a serious expression. "Look out for her. The Galra are nothing compared to me being angry." 

"Understood", Lance let out, his voice cracking. He knew he said that because he had to. And he knew Sam would protect his daughter from everyone who tried to hurt her when he had the chance. He would do the same. He would never hurt her, he sweared it to himself. He loved her with all his heart. Sam wouldn't have to worry about that. 

"Come, I want to introduce you to my parents", Lance then said, dragging his girlfriend along. Now it was Pidge who was the nervous one. She heard a lot about his parents and his family. Would they like her? She surely wasn't the type of girl they expected Lance to bring home. 

"Relax, you'll be fine. They'll love you", Lance said, trying to calm her. Could he read her mind? Pidge wanted to say something in response, but they already stood in front of his parents. His mom looked like you would imagine a loving mother would look like. She was almost two heads smaller than her son, just like Pidge. His dad seemed like a kind man as well. Lance had his skin tone and hair color, but he got his mother's blue eyes. "Look at that! Lance got a giiiirlfriend!", they heard someone from the rest of the group cheer. It was the oldest one of his brothers, from what Lance told her, it had to be Marco. Lance shot a glance at him, but as he turned to his parents, he smiled again. "Well..Mom, dad, this is Katie. We first met at the Garrison and we fought together as paladins of Voltron. Marco is right, she is my girlfriend. I love her. And I hope you will too."

As he finished and looked down in the eyes of the girl he loved, he felt his heart bounce once again. Everytime it happened, he was amazed what an impact she had on him. "Nice to meet you, Katie", his mom said and shook her hand. "I never expected him to come home with a girlfriend, since he always seemed to not be able to settle on one", his dad said jokingly and padded his son on the shoulder. Lance let out a nervous giggle. "Well, people change..."

Pidge sighed with relief. And before she could do or say anything more, she was surrounded by the rest of the bunch, congratulating, hug and introducing themselves to her. They really were lovely people and she couldn't wait to spend more time with them in the future. 

Soon they all spent enough time on the landing field and they went home seperately. Lance gave Pidge a last tender kiss before they parted ways. They knew it would be best when they spent their first few weeks back at earth in their own homes, before they decided how they would go on together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long. And sappy. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks to the people who commented so far. It really makes me happy that people like my work and it gives me motivation to continue it! :)


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally being back on earth, Lance and Pidge have to deal with changes. And they have to discuss how they go on as a couple.

Of course Lance was more than happy to be back at home in Varadero, although he needed a while to adjust to life on earth. After so many years in space in a magic alien ship, it was no surprise. The easiest thing to get used to again was the amount of people in the house. In fact, it was one of the things he missed the most. Of course he liked having his privacy, but he always had lots of people around him. No matter what room he went to, there would be someone inside. He also missed the outside. The ability of simply opening the door and stepping outside. Having fresh air around him, the sun shining on his face, hearing the birds in the trees and people on the street. He almost forgot how beautiful the beach near his home was. He couldn't wait bringing Pidge here someday...

One thing that was hard for him, was getting used to proper, solid food again. His stomach was just too used to food-goo. His mom was, next to Hunk, the best cook in the world, and he felt sorry for her, but for almost a week, he just couldn't shake it, no matter how delicious it looked and smelled. Eventually, he managed to grope his way to eating more and more. Starting with a bit of Toast, he was soon able to eat his mom's famous Empanadas.

But the hardest thing to cope with, was how much he changed over the years. Obviously, he got older. He was 17 when it all started, when they found Blue, not knowing what adventures and fights they were about to face. Not knowing how long it would take. Now, he was almost 21. He could say that he definitely was more mature now. Of course he hadn't lost his humour completely, but he wasn't a total goofball. Over time, he knew where his strenghts lied and he also was more secure in many things now. He had to thank Pidge for that. She was undeniably a big part of his change. And he couldn't be happier about that. 

But this wasn't all. He also changed phisically. He grew, but not that much in height. He wasn't as slim as he was before. He didn't have any muscles, but now, thanks to lots of training and fighting, his slim figure had grown wider and he even had some abs. If that would have been the only thing, he wouldn't have a problem with that. But what he didn't like about his body now were the scars. Lots and lots of them. The cryo pod could heal all his injuries, but it couldn't take away the scars. On his back, his chest, his arms...the war definitely left its marks. And everytime he looked at them, he remembered how he got them. Well, at least he managed to not getting himself killed. If his mother had found out, she would resurect him to kill him a second time. Thank God, or rather, Altean technology, he was alive and had a future to look foward to. A future he wanted to spend with a certain someone.

That someone had almost the same changes to face. She never had as many people around her as Lance, but it was different to acutually have her brother, father and mother around at the same time. It felt good and most importantly, everyone was happy, especially her mom. 

Eating real food again was, to her surprise, not as hard as she thought it would be. She mostly ate Peanutbutter by the spoon, after all. She never knew having access to it and Peanutbutter cookies could be such a privilege. 

Like Lance, she also noticed her mental and physical change. She had always been pretty mature and organized for her age, though it still seemed to be increased. She was 19 now. Besides that, she was more open than she had ever been. She wasn't only focused on her tech stuff anymore. Because of Lance. He changed her life. He changed her. And she was glad they developed that kind of relationship. She loved him and she wanted a future on earth with him. 

Like Lance, she noticed her phisical changes. They were easier to notice though. She grew quite a bit, eventhough she was still a lot shorter than Lance. Curse his handsome tallness. She had grown her hair out as well, it had passed her shoulder by now. And she noticed that she, in all this time, never looked so much like her old self like she did now. It was a nice thing to see after years of pretending to look like someone else. What was not so nice, were the scars. She luckily hadn't as much as Lance, but they were noticible. They were there. On her stomach, her back and a few on her arms. They would always remind her of the fights she'd been through. They would always remind her of Voltron.

All in all, three weeks had passed and Pidge and Lance wanted to meet eachother again. They wanted to see how they wanted to go on, but mostly, they just wanted to see the other. Lance loved his siblings, but it was time he saw the girl who made his heart bounce and his cheeks blush. And he knew she wanted to see him again too. 

They decided to meet at the place they first met, even though at the time, Lance didn't even know Pidge was a girl. A girl he would learn to love. 

Pidge was already waiting in front of the Galaxy Garrison. The wind was blowing through her hair and the skirt of the dress she was wearing. Her heart was pounding in her chest at the thought of seeing Lance again.  
She stood there for a few more minutes, as she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned her head excitedly and her excitement only grew as she saw the boy she loved, approaching her with sparkling eyes and that well-known smirk of his. 

As he made his way to her standing there, his heart was bouncing as usual. She looked so beautiful. Her hair, which she had grown out over time, was falling softly over her shoulders. She was also wearing a dress. It was the first time he saw her in one. And he had to say, it really suited her. She looked so different than usual and still looked like herself. Had to be the green color of it.   
He just couldn't contain his smile as he stepped towards her, and her oh-so-lovely amber eyes didn't make it easier. 

As they stood across from eachother, they didn't say anything at first. Instead, Lance immediately embraced her, resting his chin on her head. It felt good having his tiny girlfriend in his arms again. "Missed you, Katie", he whispered, wishing they could stay like this forever. "Missed you too", she muffled against his chest, enjoying the warmth he was emitting. Next thing she felt was his hand lifting her chin up, so her lips met his. She definitely missed that, too. He gently put his hands down to her waist, pulling her even closer to him, as she slung her arms around his neck. It had to be the best kiss they shared so far, after not seeing eachother for three weeks. 

It seemed like centuries had passed as they seperated at last, both with a smile on their lips. To properly talk, they chose a Pizza place Lance and Hunk loved to sneak out to at Garrison times. He always wanted Pidge to accompany them to bond them as a team, but back then, Pidge wasn't interested in bonding with her teammates. Or in Lance, for that matter. As he took her here now, she kind of regretted it. It was a classic looking restaurant, as you would expect a place where you could get great food and have a great time. 

"So...How do we continue? What do you want to do?", Pidge finally asked, taking a sip of her water. Lance looked at her. He thought a lot about this, especially on the way here. "I think I want to continue at the Garrison. There are ways I can work there wihout going to space. Maybe an instructor? Definitely not a pilot on missions, I think I have enough of that. But overall, I think having someone who spent years in space and who saw the things we saw up there, would only help the Garrison. I already talked to Hunk, he is thinking about that as well." Pidge smiled. She expected an answer like this, because she knew him. He loved his family and their home planet more than anything, but space was too fascinating for him than to let it go completely. The Galaxy Garrison was what got them all into Voltron, anyway. 

"To be honest, I also thought about it. I don't think I would go into space again, but I could work there on the ground. I could contribute with my knowledge of technology I gained over the years. The Garrison could really step up their tech game." Lance laughed at the last bit, but also because he was relieved. They were about to continue their way together, at least in business ways.

Pidge took another sip of water before looking at Lance again. They were both thinking the same thing, she knew it. He knew it too, judging from his eyes.

"You wanna move in together?", they both bursted out simultaneously and they both had to laugh at that. They sometimes had their differences, but definitely not when it came to sharing a future together. A soft smile formed on Pidge's lips as she looked into his eyes, taking his hand in hers over the table. "Of course I do", she said and Lance was more than relieved. He couldn't be more excited about the fact that we was going to live together with the girl of his dreams. 

After Voltron, it was a new adventure for the both of them and the fact they shared it, made it even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took me longer than usual! Real life happened and I struggled a bit with this one. I tried to portray the struggles of being on earth after spending a long time away from it as realistic as possible. Have I succeeded? I don't know, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge are living together and they're enjoying it (so far)
> 
> Also  
> Lance's Birthday

Two more months had gone by and within that time, a lot had happened. Lance, Hunk and Pidge all got jobs at the Garrison. It even felt a little bit like the old team they formed back then. The only differences were that they were older, more mature and their jobs didn't involve going to space this time. Pidge wasn't pretending to be a boy anymore. And, of course, Lance and Pidge were way more than teammates. And although they managed to tone down their hugging and overall couple-being when they worked together, Lance was still worried tht Hunk felt like the third wheel. He and Shay got a lot closer during the past year, but she had to stay on the Balmera, so it was quite literally a long distance relationship. 

"It's fine you guys", he always said, a warm smile on his lips. "As long as you two don't jump eachother's bones when I'm around...I'm just happy for you. It's great you found eachother. Besides, I can always get a pod from Allura and Coran to visit Shay." Lance chuckled slightly at the dreamy expression on his friend's face whenever he talked about her. He bet he didn't look any different when he talked about Pidge. 

Then there were the others. Matt also joined his little sister and his father at the Garrison. He didn't admit it, but one of the reasons surely was to have an eye on Lance and his sister. He trusted him, but you could never be too careful. Shiro was the only one, apart from Keith who dropped out before anyway, who didn't return to the Garrison. After all he had been through, it was no surprise. He and Keith moved into a flat together, so they both wouldn't be alone. Keith even had a good and steady relationship with his mother, Krolia.   
Allura and Coran visited earth regularly, as especially Allura was fascinated by the planet, its population and the environment. When they weren't on earth, they travelled through space again to make sure the peace Voltron and its alliance made was holding up. And although they were spread out, they all still stayed in touch quite well. They even managed to meet up in the past two months. Voltron wouldn't form again, but they still were a team. That would never change, none of them wanted that to change. 

Lance and Pidge made their wish come true and lived together in a nice appartment near the Garrison. It wasn't that huge, but it was more than comfortable for the both of them. They had a kitchen, a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub, a big living room and two bedrooms, a big and a slightly smaller one. They needed some time to decorate it so it truly felt like home. Both tried to bring in their personalities, so you could clearly see which two people lived here. Pidge's tech equipment was spread out in the living room, as she really had a lot of it. The decoration of their living room and their bedroom was dominated by the colors blue and green, as you would expect. One would think that they'd grown tired of the colors by now, but that wasn't the case. Even though Lance flew the red lion after Blue, he always identified with the cool color. Pidge thought it matched green better anyway.

It was July 28th. Lance's birthday. It was the first birthday he looked foward to in years. In space, birthdays didn't have the same effect. Even though Hunk always made him a cake and Pidge always had a little something for him, he just couldn't be as happy as he would have been on earth. Even the birthday he had after he and Pidge came together wasn't the same. Better, but not the same. 

Pidge knew how he felt about his birthday and, the planning genius she was, she had everything already planned out. Fortunately, the both had a day off, everything would be perfect. 

It was still pretty early in the morning, more than enough time for Pidge to prepare everything. Normally she always slept longer than Lance, but when it was about him, she was ready to make sacrifices. As she got up, she looked back at him. There he was, curled up in the blue blanket, sleeping peacefully. Pidge couldn't help but smile at the sight. Even when he was asleep, you could see a slight smile on his lips. She wondered if he was dreaming, and if, what about. But she hadn't have the time to watch her sleeping boyfriend, she had a birthday surprise to prepare.

The first thing she had planned for the day was breakfast. Trying not to make too much noise, she fried some eggs and bacon and plated them nicely on the table. She wasn't a pro when it came to domestic stuff like this, but it was something. Watching Hunk cook payed off after all. She also made some coffee and put the mugs on the table as well. Perfect. The only thing missing was his present. Well, quiznak. It was in the wardrobe in the bedroom. He would wake up any minute now, but if she was quick and quiet, she could get it in time. 

She was just about to turn around to go back to the bedroom, as she heard his voice behind her. "Katie?", she heard him say with a tired voice and flinched. Well, at least she had breakfast ready and could still get the present afterwards. Pidge turned around and grinned at him, curious about his reaction.

"What is this about?", he asked, pointing to the table. He knew his girlfriend wasn't usually awake at this time, or even making breakfast. "Happy Birthday!", she simply said, answering his question. His eyes widened. Right. His birthday. The fact that she always did something for him on this day made him smile. She was simply amazing and the fact she was his made it even more amazing. He didn't deserve her. Before he could think anything else, she already drew him into a tight hug. „Thanks, Katie“, he chuckled and lifted her chin up to kiss her softly. 

Eventually they sat down, eating the food she made and talking, like they always did. They aways had something to talk about, which was nice. Overall, it was a really nice morning. After they ate and put away the dishes, Lance pulled her back in an embrace. Letting out a happy sigh, he rested his chin on her head, like he always loved to do. "Thanks Katie. Nice birthday already", he said and Pidge turned around in his embrace, staring at him in confusion. "You know it isn't over yet. I have a present for you", she said and before Lance could ask or say anything about it, she already speeded to the bedroom, coming back with a little box. 

She handed it to him with a smile and watched as he opened it. "You know you don't have to give me presents", he said as he tore the paper. She gave him a smirk. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. Besides, you give me presents for my birthday too, even though you don't have to."

She got a point.

Eventually, he opened the lid of the box. His blue eyes widened. "No you didn't", he whispered as he took the item out of the box. It was a bracelet. But not any normal bracelet. It was made of scaultrite. It was its typical shade of blue and slightly translucent. It was stunning. It was just a simple band, but its material and the meaning it had made it so much more special. "How did you get this?", he asked, looking at her in awe. She chuckled. "I got the scaultrite from Coran. It was an already cracked lense so he gladly gave it away. Hunk helped me shape it", she explained and felt her cheeks blushing as she continued: "I made it as a memory. You know, so you'll always have a piece of the castle and Voltron with you."

He smiled softly at the explanation. "Thank you. I love it. But I don't need it to remember Voltron. I have you with me. You're the sweetest memory I could wish for. I mean, we fought together against the evil. And we're still together. Facing everything that comes in the future together." Those cute words turned Pidge's cheeks into an even deeper shade of red. "You're sappy", she responded dryly, even though she melted on in the inside. "And I'm proud of that", he laughed and put on the bracelet, which fit perfectly.

Yes, that was truly a great birthday so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everone who reads this is still liking it! I still enjoy writing it :)


	8. The question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting serious because Lance wants to ask Pidge the big question. Before he can do that, he needs a little help

Lance stood in front of the door , taking a deep breath. He thought long and hard about this decision. But he needed advice. Taking another deep breath, he pressed the button for the doorbell. After a few seconds, Matt finally opened, greeting Lance with a surprised expression. "Lance?", his amber eyes scanned the tall young man standing before him. He was obviously nervous, everything about his body showed that. His posture was slightly bowed down, he was scratching his neck and his eyes flickered nervously. „"Hey Matt", he eventually said, smiling lightly. "Can I come in?"

Matt nodded. It wasn't often that his sister's boyfriend came to talk to him. In fact, he'd done that only once before. To tell him that he loved his sister and that they were a couple. And Matt couldn't deny that he didn't like the idea at first. He knew Lance was the flirty type, or at least he used to be before Pidge. But he wasn't mad at her or Lance. He saw how much they cared for eachother, how much he loved her, how much she loved him. He was happy for them. He wouldn't want to be the person in the way of his sisters happiness anyway. And Lance knew what Matt and his father could do to him if he ever would have the stupid idea to hurt her. 

The both of them went inside Matt's flat and sat down at the kitchen table. A few moments of painfully awkward silence followed. Lance realized this was much harder than he thought. He knew it would be hard but this hard?

"So...What do you wanna talk about?", Matt asked, growing impatient. Lance looked up from his fidgeting hands. Okay. He could do this. He flew a giant robot lion and fought against aliens, so this should be easy right? "So...I came to talk to you...about Katie", he said and looked at Matt. Still listening. "Yes", he said, encouraging him to continue. He already had a feeling where this was going, but he left Lance time to explain himself. He swallowed, then continued: „I want to propose to her.“

Matt was stunned. He didn't expect that he would come to a point so soon. The fact that he was so speechless right now even surprised himself. "Well, that was straight foward", he said after a while, still searching for the right words to say. "Do you want my blessing? My advice how you should propose?", he suggested and Lance let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, first I just wanted to hear what you think. If I should even do it. And, since you're her brother, if you think she would even say yes."

Matt had to smile. "Well, I actually think it's great. You know I wasn't that fond of your relationship in the beginning, but...I came around."  
Lance sighed of relief. So far so good. 

He continued: "And for the 'should I do it'-part: Just ask yourself. Do you love her with all your heart? Do you want to protect her at all costs? Are you ready to care for her and cherish her for the rest of your life?" 

Lance didn't even have to think about his answer to that one. "Yes of course! She is the best thing that happened to me! With her by my side, I feel safer, happier and more alive than I ever did. I didn't know it would ever be this way when I first met her, also because I thought she was a boy at first, but I couldn't be more happy that it is this way now." Matt's smile only grew and he even felt like tearing up. "There you have it. You should absolutely do it. Because of that, and, to answer your last question: She would absolutely say yes."

Lance's eyes lit up. "Really?"   
Deep down he somehow knew it, but he couldn't be sure enough. There could always be some odd reason she would say no. Because she wasn't ready or...she didn't love him as much as he thought she would. He better didn't think about that ever again. „Of course!“, Matt said ethusiastically and tore Lance out of his thoughts. 

"She loves you, buddy. Truly. She talks about you the same way as you do about her. For her, you're the best guy there is. She never loved anyone like she does you. You should have seen her as you were in the healing pod at the end of the war. She spent the entire time you were in it by your side, waiting for the smallest sign of your recovery. She didn't rest or eat before you were released. She would do anything for you. I swear, she will say yes without any hesitation."

Now it was Lance who was speechless. And it took a lot to make him so. His eyes were as big as saucers and his heart bounced like always when he thought of Pidge. The things Matt just told him gave him more courage than ever.   
He stood up from the table to go around it and drew Matt in a tight hug. He was startled at first but laughed and patted his shoulder. "Thank you Matt. I know what to do now", Lance said after they seperated and smiled, now rather purely happy than nervous. Matt returned it. "No problem. If my sister gets married to anyone, I'm glad it's you"

Today was the day. Lance would finally ask Pidge the big question.He had everything planned out. He had a ring, a beautiful ring with a green gem. It suited her much more than a diamond. It was special, just like her. Today, he planned to take her out for dinner and take her to the beach afterwards. They loved taking a walk there, especially Lance. At the beginning, Pidge only accompanied him because she knew how much he loved it. But the more they did this, the more she actually loved it herself. 

At the beach, by the ocean, during a beautiful sunset. That was when Lance wanted to propose. If it was only half as perfect as it looked in his head, it would be great. 

"So, where are we going tonight?", Pidge asked as she was putting on her dress in the bedroom. She was excited. It wasn't like they never went on dates, but every date was something special. The more time they could spend together, the better. Lance, who sat in the kitchen, fiddled with the tiny black box in his hands. He was trying his best to stay calm, so that she couldn't suspect anything. This was really difficult, as she was the smartest person he knew. But she also didn't realize for a long time that he had feelings for her, so he could hope at least a little. 

He felt how he grew more nervous by the second. The texts from Hunk he got every five minutes asking if he asked her yet weren't helping. „It's a surprise“, he answered her question and put the box in his pocket. Not a second too early, exactly in this moment Pidge joined him in the kitchen. Lance raised his head to look at her and his heart stopped, then bounced like crazy. She never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was. She was wearing a stunning teal dress, which was sleeveless stopped right above her knees. Her puffy hair was tied in a side ponytail, like she liked to do it when she was younger. And had longer hair. 

„You look lovely“, he said and stood up from his chair at the kitchen table. Pidge smirked and gave him a peck on the cheek. „Thanks. You don't look too bad either“, she remarked and both laughed. „Shall we?“, he asked with a grin and led her to the door. 

He took her to a really nice restaurant. It wasn't the fanciest place there was, but it wasn't a fast food place either. Again, Lance tried to say as calm as possible. Pidge knew something was off about Lance, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe he was exhausted from work. Or just really excited? It wasn't their first date so it didn't seem to make that much sense, but she liked the thought that she still made him nervous sometimes. He had the same effect on her still. And she hoped they'd always be as in love as they were now. 

After they had dinner and payed the bill, it was time for the next step of Lance's plan. !So...do you wanna go to the beach?", he asked, struggling to keep his voice steady and not so shaky. "I think it would be a nice rounding off of this beautiful date." Pidge nodded. She loved how romantic Lance could be. Most their dates were designed by him and they've all been beautifully romantic, almost too much. 

It was a gorgeous evening. The sun was just about to set and tinted the sky in a deep shade of orange. It was almost as beautiful as her. Their fingers intertwined and together they walked barefoot through the sand. They said barely anything, they just took in the view and the fresh air. Lance almost forgot the important thing he wanted to do. After what seemed like hours, he stopped and looked at her.

Pidge returned his gaze with confusion. "Lance, what is it?" He took a deep, shaky breath. The moment had come. He was going to ask her, no going back now. 

"Katie. I...I love you. Since the day I realized how I felt, I loved you more and more with every day. With you by my side, I feel better, happier, safer than ever. I would do everything to protect you and I'm ready to do that for the rest of my life. And I want to ask you...If you want the same." With that, he knelt down in the sand, reaching in his pocket to pull out the box and opened it to reveal the ring. "Katie 'Pidge' Holt. Will you marry me?"

Pidge couldn't help but stare at him. Wow. She knew something was strange about his behaviour. But this? It was better than everything she could imagine. She felt like back in the day, when Lance confessed his love to her. He had the same fear of rejection in his blue eyes. But, just like back then, he didn't have to be scared at all. Overwhelmed by the beautiful words he just said to her, her eyes filled with tears of joy. She smiled the smile Lance loved so much and jumped in his arms, almost throwing him into the sand. "Yes. Yes!", she said against his shoulder and as she raised her head to look in his eyes, they were now sparkling with happiness. In the next moment, his lips were on hers and she sunk in against him, her arms around his neck. This. This moment, this evening couldn't get any more perfect. Soon, she would marry the man she loved more than anything. The man who made her laugh, who looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. The man who kissed her like the world around them wasn't there. The man who loved her as much as she loved him. The man she would spent her future with. 

"I love you, Katie", he whispered as he carefully put the ring on her finger. "I love you too, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo
> 
> That happened. I don't know how many chapters I'll write after that, but I'll definitely write the wedding and stuff before/after that! 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it :)


	9. Big news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lance asked the big question, they of course have to tell everyone the big news.

"Okay, so who shall we tell first?", Pidge asked as they sat back home on the couch. Lance, who had his arm around her shoulder to hold her close, blushed. "I guess I should tell Hunk first, he's been asking the whole day if I asked you yet", he admitted and although he wasn't looking at her, he could feel her staring into his soul. "Why is it that when something important happens between us, Hunk always knows first? Before me?" Lance chuckled. "He is our best friend. When he isn't the first one who knows stuff like that, he get's grumpy."

Now, his cheeks turned an even deeper red, telling Pidge he didn't tell her everything yet. „Lance“, she said in a demanding tone and Lance looked at her. Quiznak. He knew what she wanted to hear. He let out a sigh. 

"I also talked to Matt about it...but no one else knows, not even my family, I swear!" Pidge's face softened. Of all the people he could talk to, she didn't expect he would choose her brother to talk about the proposal. He must have been a nervous wreck. "What did you talk about?"

Again, his cheeks darkened. "I asked him for advice. I was nervous as heck and I asked if you'd even say yes..." She smiled It had to be the sweetest thing ever. "You should know me by now. I love you, Goofball. And you see, I said yes", she said laughing and showed off her engagement ring. Lance pulled her even closer. "And I'm very happy about that", he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

As Lance planned, Hunk was the first one they told the news. It was a simple message saying 'Guess who's gonna be my best man?'. It only took two seconds for Hunk to reply. A voice message of him crying. He couldn't understand anything his friend said between sobs, but he knew Hunk was excited for them. Perhaps even more than they were. 

Pidge's family were next on the list. Matt knew it anyway, but Lance asked him to not tell his parents. At least they had to be surprised for real. Pidge had wanted the next day anyway so it just fit perfectly. Matt would be there as well. Pidge's heart pounded in her chest as they stood in front of the door of her parent's house. Lance noticed how nervous his soon-to-be wife was. He smiled and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax. They'll be happy and excited for us. I hope. Imagine how nervous I was when I proposed. This is nothing compared to that. It's not like we have to propose to them and they have to say yes to us getting married. I'm glad you did." Pidge laughed, her tension being taken away by him. "Right. Let's do this."

Lance pushed the button for the doorbell. Matt opened, greeting them with a grin almost too big for his face. "Hey there Pidge", he said and hugged his little sister tightly. Lance was surprised as he even drew him in an embrace as well. He'd never done that before. Apparently, their talk about the proposal changed more than he thought. He could get used to that. He was his future brother-in-law, after all. "They don't know anything yet. My lips are sealed. Come in, I can't wait for their reaction", he said and pulled them inside. Her parents sat in the living room, a friendly smile on both their faces. "Hey Katie, Lance, great to see you", Colleen said and and stood up to hug first her daughter, then Lance. Sam gave him a pat on the back, like he used to do when they met. 

As they sat down, Lance held her hand as tight as he could to calm his future wife. Also, it hid the ring on the hand. After several moments filled with ordinary conversations, the both of them, especially Lance, couldn't hold it any longer. "Soo...Mom. Dad. We...Lance and I...We have some news to tell", Pidge began and her gaze went over to Lance. Oh, how he loved the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him that way. "We're getting married! I propesed and she said yes!", Lance finally yelled out and held up her hand to show off the ring. It felt like the day they told the team they were a couple all over again. And, like on that day, they anxiously waited for their reactions. So was Matt, who already tried really hard not to spill the beans too early. Pidge realized she shouldn't have worried so much. Her mom, being a typical mom, already had tears of joy in her eyes. If you lookked closely, even Sam was tearing up a little. "Congratulations, you two! Oh I'm so excited, my little girl is getting married!" Once again, Colleen embraced her daughter. Sam stood up and approached Lance, now standing before him. He stood up as well so they were on the same level and he couldn't deny that he was a little nervous too. Sam was smiling though, so it couldn't be that bad. 

"Congratulations. If I have to give my daughter into the hands of someone else, I'm glad it's you. Look after her, will you", he winked and Lance expected him to pat his shoulder again like he used to, but instead, he pulled him in a hug, like Matt did earlier. This day was full of surprises. "Don't worry. I will", Lance said determined and looked at his fiancée. The sight of her made him smile, the way she sat there with her mom, grinning to both ears, a happy sparkle in her eyes as she showed off her ring again. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Of all people in the universe, he was the lucky guy who got to marry her. 

Next were Lance's parents and family. Since they were back in Cuba, they were more difficult to get hold of. So they decided to tell them over Skype. 

While Pidge prepared everything on the Computer, she noticed Lance pacing through the living room. Now he was the nervous one. "Were you more nervous before the proposal or now?", she asked her fiancé jokingly, earning a worried look from him. "I'm not sure. Maybe equally nervous both times. I don't even know why, I know they'll be over the moon. They love you to bits. And perhaps they're just happy because no one expected me to ever tie the knot." Pidge frowned a bit. She knew how insecure he used to be about himself, about not being good enough for anyone. But they both knew he was. For her, he was the best. No one could be equal to him or replace him. Never. "You just had to meet the right person. Just like me. We're right for each other, Lance." He had to smile. She was just the sweetest. He sat down beside her on the couch in front of the Computer and kissed her on the lips, pulling her closer to him. Clearly enjoying it, she returned it. She could do that all day, like always. But, like always, they couldn't. They had something important to tell. Really important.

"Ready?", Pidge asked with a smile and a look in her eyes that had a calming effect on Lance. Returning her smile, he nodded and pressed the button to call his parents. After a few seconds, the faces of his parents greeted them, looking as friendly as ever. "Hola mi hijo!", his dad cheered, waving. "Hey papá, hey mamá", Lance said and waved back slightly. "Great to see you, Mr. and Mrs. McClain", Pidge said and their smile seemed to widen."So, what did you want to talk about?", his mother asked curiously and Lance felt his heart bouncing of nervousness. Alright. He could do this. He flew a giant lioin robot and fought against evil aliens. He was part of the reason the universe is in peace now. He already mustered the courage to confess his feelings to Pidge, to introduce her to her parents, and, most importantly, to propose to the girl of his dreams. And everything went well. This would go amazing. He knew it. 

After taking a deep breath, he began: "Mom. Dad. We have some big news. Meet your future daughter-in-law!" He pointed at Pidge next to him in a presenting motion. He turned back to the screen to see his parent's reaction and thought for a second the screen froze. They looked like they were in shock. Okay, that wasn't something he expected. Everything but this. Lance and Pidge looked at each other with a confused expression, then back at the screen. They were still staring, but smiling now. "Mom? Dad?" 

"Lance. I can't believe it. You are getting married? You asked her? And she said yes?", his mom asked and Lance nodded proudly. I proposed to her a couple days ago. "Well, we are more than happy that you found each other. From the moment we met you, we were sure you were the right one for our Lance. It's a pleasure for us to add you to our big family. Congratulations", his dad now spoke and Lance felt like tearing up. This was everything he ever wanted. "Thank you so much Mr. McClain", Pidge said smiling and rested her head against Lance's shoulder. She was relieved. She couldn't wait to be a part of his heartwarming family. "You have to visit us before the wedding here in Cuba! You should meet everyone properly first", his mother suggested and Pidge chuckled. "I'd love that."

 

They talked a while after that about what happened in the time they hadn't talked, before they ended the call. After it was over, Lance let out a long sigh of relief. "Yep, that went very well. They love you. Almost as much as I do." Pidge felt her cheeks blushing. "But how much do you love me?", she asked with a smirk, which Lance returned. "Well, I could show it to you", he said, wiggling with his eyebrow. Pidge blushed even more, and then they lips met again. Now, there was nothing stopping them from doing this for as long as they wanted...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they managed to tell their families (and Hunk), they only had one group of people left. Allura, Coran, Shiro and Keith. The best way to tell them, since they were spread out again, was to call for a meeting. The last time they met up was months ago and, although Lance didn't admit it, he missed them all and wanted to see them again anyway. Thankfully, they thought the same and agreed. They planned to meet in the castle when Allura and Coran 'parked' it on earth. They already did that last time and it brought back good memories of Voltron. 

As the both of them arrived at the castle a couple of days later, everyone was already there. Hunk, who had to swear not to tell anything, was the first one who hugged them, like always. Then Allura, Coran, Shiro and last but not least, Keith. Lance even missed him. They both became friends over time, after putting their childish rivalry aside. It was better for the team and for them. "It's great to see you, everybody. Thank you Lance for suggesting to meet up. I have to admit, I missed you Paladins. Even though Voltron isn't necessary anymore, it's good for us to still be in touch", Allura spoke as they all sat down and everyone agreed nodding. Surprisingly, Lance managed to look pretty calm. He sat on one of the sofas, as casually as possible, while holding Pidge's hand in his. 

It was the one without the ring on it. They did that on purpose this time. They planned to do this whole announcement-thing differently, more subtle. They tried to go subtle once and failed, but this time would work. Pidge would play with her hair or scratch her ace a couple of times with the hand which had the ring on it and they would just wait for the others to notice. 

The conversation went on for a while now. Lance carefully looked around the room to see if anyone noticed yet. They all were talking with each other, almost too concentrated to see anything else. Pidge noticed it too and frowned, scratching her itchy nose. "Wait! Is that what I think it is?", she suddenly heard Keith say and flinched. "What do you mean?", she asked innocently and squeezed Lance's hand a little tighter. „The ring on your hand.“ He pointed to her hand and now the others saw it too. "No way!", Shiro said and smiled. "Are you?" Lance was never more proud than he was in this moment. It was something different to tell something like this to their friends than to their family. "Yes. Katie and I are engaged. We're getting married!"

As soon as he said that, he heard a choking sound. Hunk was tearing up again. Coran seemed to join him, the tears already ran down his face and got cought in his mustache. "Congratulations! I knew you were gonna ask her eventually", Shiro said and patted him on the shoulder. Lance smiled. He always seemed to know everything. Allura was the next to congratulate them and Lance and Pidge stood up, standing in front of the smiling princess. "I'm very happy for you two. I'm glad you waited for after the war for the marriage proposal", she said and winked. "Pidge, let me take a look at your ring." She sounded excited, she really loved something sparkly. Pidge laughed and showed it to her. "It's beautiful. I like your customs on earth. On Altea, the one just asked the other and eventually, they married. No sparkly rings. But I bet the ceremonies are just as wonderful and heartwarming as they were back home." 

"Don't worry. It will be."

The last one who could say something was Keith. He even smiled. "You're full of surprises, Lance. You flew the red lion, you and Pidge came together, and now you're going to be married. I'm proud of you, Buddy." He laid his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Keith. Sorry but the part of best man is already taken. Hunk called dibs." Keith chuckled. "I think I'm okay with that."


	10. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening. Pidge and Lance are gonna be husband and wife for life.

Lance and Pidge decided to set the date for the wedding in march, so they had roughly seven months to plan it. It seemed doable. Especially since they had a lot of support. Allura and Lance's oldest sister Veronica had volunteered to help Pidge with the wedding dress. Hunk was responsible for the food, especially the wedding cake. As his best man, he and Lance had to buy suits for them. It wasn't like Lance and Pidge had nothing to do. They still had to look for a place for the wedding, a venue for the reception. And they needed wedding rings. Not to mention the invitations and figuring out who to invite in the first place. 

"What about a beach wedding?", Lance asked over Pidge's shoulder, looking at the computer screen. They sat there for hours, looking for a place where they could hold the wedding. They both agreed that they wanted to hold the ceremony outdoors, to Lance's surprise. Before and at the beginning of Voltron, she didn't like the outdoors at all. But she began to like it as it helped her bonding with her lion. She still prefered to sit inside with her tech-stuff when she had the choice, but she still liked it. So she was willing to have an outdoor wedding. Lance would have made that compromise as well by holding it indoors, but now they did it that way. 

"Or the woods?", Pidge suggested, earning a grin from Lance. "I actually like that idea. You know I always thought of you as a Goddess." Pidge snorted. "Careful Lance, your Loverboy is showing." 

They eventually settled for the beach. There wasn't a wood nice or near enough. Also, what was better than marrying there where Lance propsed to her? Not much. So, the beach it was. Everyone else liked the idea as well. Lance's mother was a bit disappointed they wouldn't going to marry in a traditional church, but as long as a priest would marry them, everything was good. The receptioin would take place in a nice big party hall not far away from the beach. They had to prepare for a lot of guests. Lance's entire family alone could take up a lot of room. To save some money and time, they kept the decoration simple. Pennants in green and blue on the walls, green and blue confetti on the floor and the tables, and some nice flowers on each table. It wasn't too fancy, but also not too shabby at the same time. 

Pidge and Lance debated long and hard whether they wanted 'normal' wedding rings, made of earth-materials or rings inspired by their times in space, like Lance's bracelet Pidge got for his birthday, which he still wore every day. Pidge's engagement ring was a normal one, so it would be the best if the wedding rings were as well. They symbolized their new life they spent together on earth. Of course they didn't turn their back to space entirely, they worked for the Garrison after all. But as long the peacce they forged lasted, they wanted to keep things as they were.

There was one thing about the rings that would remind the both of them of space after all. Lance's name was engraved in Pidge's ring and hers was engraved in his. In Altean. It was the first time the saw Allura cry tears of joy when they asked her to translate their names into the ancient language. 

Pidge didn't want to admit it, but she acutally was quite excited to go shopping for her wedding dress with Allura and Veronica. She got to know the latter when her and Lance visited his family in Varadero. After Allura, she was the first female friend she had in a long time. They got along right away. She was 8 years older than Lance, was already married and had three kids. Her and Lance were also quite similar. She hadn't only the same blue eyes, she also definitely had the same sense of humour. Her and Allura made the perfect team of friends to help Pidge with a decision as difficult as this. As soon as they entered the bridal shop, the two of theem ran towards the dresses to look for something Pidge might like. She already had something in mind. She didn't want something too simple, but not too puffy. As small as she was, a skirt too big would swallow her up completely. The amount of glitter and lace, if present, also should be moderate. If it had a splash of green it would be optimal, but it wasn't necessary. 

The first dress she tried on was not too bad. It reached down to her feet, the skirt not being too puffy, if not a little bit flat even. It had short sleeves and a low back, which was the only thing that made it at least a little bit exciting. As soon as she stepped out of the changing cubicle, the impressions on Veronica's and Allura's face told her they disliked it as much as she did. "It's not too bad...It's just a bit...boring", Pidge said and they both agreed nodding. "Exactly. 'Not too bad' isn't how you should describe your wedding dress", Veronica added and Pidge looked at her. "Yeah, but how will I know if I found 'the dress'?" Lance's sister smiled. "You just...know it. You look at yourself in the mirror and you're just like...'That's it. I want to marry the love of my life in this freaking dress and I'm the most beautiful bride who ever walked this earth'. And flew through space, in your case." 

Pidge returned the smile. "Okay, let's go find that dress."

She tried over 16 more dresses, but she finally found the one. It even had green in it, thanks to Allura asking a saleswoman where the wedding dresses with color were. The dress she chose as so long that the skirt reached her feet, but not so long that she would trip over it. It was puffy enough so tht it wasn't boring, but not so puffy that it swallowed her tiny body. It had a translucent green overlay and a green belt with a white bow in the middle. The top of it was plain white and strapless. It even had a little bit of glitter on the top. As soon as Pidge saw herself in the mirror, she felt exactly what Veronica described. This was her dress. Veronica nad Allura thought the same. Allura even cried a bit when she saw her in that dress. 

Lance definitely had the easier job. Finding a suit wasn't as tricky as finding a wedding dress. He decided on a simple black one with a blue bow tie. Hunk would be wearing the same with a yellow bow tie. Lance was more than ready to marry the girl of his dreams and to spend the rest of his life with her. It was almost too good to be true.

The day had finally come. They day of the wedding. Lance and Pidge would finally marry. Who would have thought that those two would come to this when they first met at the Garrison, when Pidge was pretending to be a boy. When they fought together against evil aliens. Certainly not them. But both of them were more than happy that everything was as it was. 

It was an hour until the ceremony. Everything was prepared on the beach, minus the guests, and of course the bride and groom. The bride, Pidge, was getting ready while being surounded by Allura, her maid of honor, her mother and Lance's mom, and also Veronica. They already helped her getting ready and she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was tied in the back with parts in the front hanging loose and a flower above her ear. It and several bobby pins helped keeping the veil in place. Veronica helped her with the Make-Up, it was only lightly done, but enough to notice. Even Pidge herself was impressed by how she looked. If that didn't cause Lance to pass out, she didn't know what would. Now, with less than an hour to go, she started to feel how nervous she actually was. Of course she had been nervous the whole time, especially the last evening, but now she really felt it. 

"You're going to be fine, sweetie", she heard her mother say behind her and turned around. "Will I?" She smiled calmly. "Yes you will. I was just as nervous when I married your father. And besides, you did far more dangerous things! You flew a giant robot, fought against aliens, saved your brother and father for God's sake, and brought peace to the Universe. Marrying the one you love is nothing against that!" Pidge shrugged. "I don't know, defending the Universe seemed easier."

"She is right, Katie. This is going to be your most beautiful day. My son loves you so much. He talks so fondly of you. The fact that he proposed to you in the first place should reassure you, he loves you more than anything in the world", now Lance's mother said and Pidge smiled. "I love him too", she whispered and now felt more excitement than nervousness. "I must say, I was worried when you announced your romantic relationship as we still were in the middle of the war. But I was surprised how well...everything went. And seeing that you're now getting married...it just warms my heart", Allura said and Pidge's smile widened. "Thanks Allura."

Meanwhile, Lance was also getting ready and he also was very nervous. With him were his dad, Hunk and Matt. "Lance, calm down. You're about to marry the girl you love. The girl who fought by your side for several years. It's going to be great. You learned your vows, didn't you?", Hunk said and laid his big hand on his friend's shoulder. He nodded. "I did, I know exactly what to say. But that's the problem, I know it now. I didn't see her yet. What if I see her, walking down the aisle, beautiful as ever, and I forget everthing?" The three of them smiled. "You won't. Everything is going to be fine“, his father said and hugged his son. "I thought the same thing as I married your mother. But everything went well. And if you do forget something, just improvise. You're good at that. You're my son after all."

"Thanks dad.""

It was now ten minutes before everything began. The guests were seated, the priest stood behind the altar. Lance just arrived and him and Hunk took their place in front of the altar. His dad and Matt took their seats in the front row, which was reserved for family and closest friends. Shiro, Keith and Coran also sat there, of course. Team Voltron had also become their family, after all. Standing there, waiting on this beautiful beach for his future wife to arrive, Lance's heart was bouncing like crazy. Of course, it was Pidge. Who was about to become his wife. After what seemed like centuries, he heard a car. Then chatting voices. The voices belonged to his and Pidge's mother and his sister, who quietly took their seats. Everything went quiet and Lance turned his back, facing the altar. He heard footsteps behind him, the sound of them muffled by the sand they were walking on. That was Allura, Pidge's maid of honor. She took her place on the other side of the altar, giving Lance an encouraging smile. 

The music began to play. Now things got serious. Curious he turned his head and his mouth fell open a little bit. Well, Quiznak. He always thought she was the most beautiful person on earth (and space), but now...she looked absolutely stunning. Her dress with green aspects, her blue bouquet, her hair, her smile he could see through the veil. Her sight even made him ignore his adorable nieces, throwing flower petals before her. Everything was just too good to be true. That made him even happier that all this was in fact true. It was happening. 

Eventually, she arrived by his side and her father, who was leading her to this point, also took his seat next to her mother. Lance took a deep breath and smiled as he lifted up her veil, revealing her cute, beautiful face. Her amber eyes were sparkling with excitement and joy and his eyes had to look just the same. The ceremony began and the priest began to speak. Lance couldn't even hear half of what he was saying. He was still taken by the beauty and overall awesomeness of his bride next to him. His full attention to what was actually happening returned when it came to the vows. 

Lance began: "Katie. Pidge. Where should I even start. I met you ages ago at the Garrison. Back then, I didn'T even know you were a girl. But as I got to know you, as I spent more and more time with you while fighting in space as Voltron...I started to realize you're more than a smart genius who can hack anything and who can take down a bad guy in no time. You're not only smart. You're funny, loyal, brave, beautiful. And most importantly, you're the girl I want to grow old with. I love you, Katie Holt. To Olkarion and back."

He smiled a little as he noticed the tear running down her face. But he was sure he wouldn't be any different. After she wiped said tear away, she responded with her vow: "Lance. When I met you, when everything began, I would never had guessed I would ever have feelings for you like I have now. But I got to know you. You're not just the Loverboy everyone thought you were. You are everything I could wish for in a person. You're not only handsome, funny and smarter than you think you are. I can trust you. Rely on you. You are strong and loyal and I could never love someone as much as I love you, Lance McClain. To Olkarion and back."

Yep. He was about to cry. 

In the next moment, his nephew walked down the aisle, with tthe rings. He never looked so proud while doing something. "Do you, Katie Holt, take Lance McClain to be your husband?"

"I do", she said and Lance gently put the ring on her finger. "Do you, Lance McClain, take Katie Holt to be your wife?" "Believe me, I do", he said with his well-known smirk and Pidge put the ring on his finger. "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Lance didn't hesitate for that. He grabbed her by her waist to pull her close and then his lips were on hers. It had to be the most passionate, beautiful kiss they ever shared. And it could only get better. They were married now. Lance and Katie McClain. 

As they seperated, both grinned widely. "I love you, Mr. McClain", Pidge whispered and took his hand in hers. "I love you too, Mrs. McClain."

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is it. The last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just love Voltron and especially this ship. Thanks for everyone who read, left Kudos, Bookmarks and/or comments! 
> 
> Water your plance people


End file.
